


The Piglet

by Latos (orphan_account)



Series: First Drafts and Others [1]
Category: Gone With the Wind (1939), Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: American Civil War, Civil War, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Latos
Summary: Prissy gets her revenge.
Series: First Drafts and Others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030860
Kudos: 3





	The Piglet

When the slaves heard the steam boat, they started to run toward the river.

The owner of this plantation, an Irishman called O'Hara, tried to stop them; he was easily pushed to the ground. This coaxed chorus of screams from her wife and daughters, who ran down the steps to help him up. Stunned expression of the man's face was priceless; his faithful chattel had started to rebel! 

One of the slaves, a young woman, grabbed a white piglet with her; when the boat left the brink, she was seen at the deck, holding the piglet up and laughing: 

"Katie O'Hara!" 


End file.
